halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Spartan Storm/Otra Curiosidades de Halo…
Sean Bienvenidos Damas, Caballeros y demás exóticas criaturas que habitan esta peculiar pero fantástica comunidad a la que llamamos Halopedia. Vengo trayéndoles una recopilación de curiosidades sobre halo - "Ay, ay, ya vi un chingo de videos en Yutu que dice curiosidades de Jalo y pone cosas que io ya sabía"- ''Cállese Negro, ignorando la interrupción de ese pequeño animalejo continuemos con esto. No vengo a traerles una gloriosa recopilación de curiosidades que nadie sabía estilo Katarn343, sino algo más sutil, algunas cosillas que me he encontrado por ahí, y que me gustaría compartirles… Heil Hitlernm… Digo, comencemos. 'ø Huragok Psicópatas ø' A ver, por qué comenzamos, a sí, comenzamos poR TU PIN©H3 JETA!!! Ejem, quiero decir, los Ingenieros, hermosas y perturbadoras criaturas. Recuerdo la primera ves que los vi, un frío invierno del 2013, me encontraba jugando Halo Wars, y entonces lo vi una hermosa criatura volando por los agitados aires del campo de batalla, era Repugnante! En serio, el diseño de los ingenieros en Halo Wars da asco, incluso parece que tiene unas cucarachas en órbita a ellos, pero claramente Halo 3: ODST cambió totalmente la forma en que veía a los Huragok, y ahora los veía como unas hermosas criaturas que solo tenían amor detro de ellas. Pero citaré un trozo de el artículo Huragok de esta misma Wikia: ''"Los Huragok son una Raza falsa creada por los Forerruners…" ''Tecnicamente (Aunque si tienen sentimientos) los huragok actúan más como IAs que como un ser vivo ordinario por lo que claramente no pudieron haber sido tan fácilmente influenciados por "El Gran Viaje", pero, si esto es así, y como ya sabemos que al contrario de lo que pensaba la ONI, los ingenieros están en el Covenant por voluntad propia, porque estos estaban permitiendo la Activación de los Halos, bueno, continuemos con el trozo del artículo sobre dicha especie ''"…creados por los Forerruners mucho antes de la activación de los anillos Halo por los mismos desde el Arca" ''Si las cosas no te quedan ahún muy claras te daré un fragmento de informción sobre la entrevista que hizo el Sto. Johnson a Quick to Adjust: ''"'-Johnson: Vergil, si los Brutes consigun acceso a esta cosa primero la máquina enterrada bajo tierra sabes que todos estaríamos en un montón de problemas, dime qué es lo que están buscando y los detendremos'' '' '-Vergil (Quick to Adjust): '''Pero les dirás a los Elites primero, luego los Elites me encontrarán, y me regresarán. Al igual que los Brutes… ''-Johnson: Nadie te va a llevar a ningún lado Vergil! Sólo responde la pregunta. Los Brutes no pararán cuando terminen, cuando logren desenterrar esa cosa matarán al resto de los Humanos en este mundo.'' ''-Vergil: No! No puedo contarles, mientras más personas sepan de su existencia más riesgo se crea, debo mantenerme callado.'' ''-Verónica Vale: Decirles qué Vergil? A quién estás hablando?'' ''-Quick to Adjust (Vergil): Le estoy hablando a Vergil, soy Quick to Adjust.'' ''-Verónica Vale: Quick to Adjust?'' ''-Johnson: Ese es su nombre alienígena, debe estarle Halando a su subrutina. Vergil está en lo cierto y lo sabes, esa máquina que los Butes están rastreando está en nuestro mundo, sus creadores nos la dieron.'' ''-Quick to Adjust: Mis creadores se fueron, me abandonaron, nos abandonaron a todos…'' ''-Johnson: Vergil, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo! Qué es lo que los Brutes están excavando? Qué es lo que buscan?'' ''-Quick to Adjust: Están buscando el Arca, eso ya lo sabes.thumb|214px|Oh si, mira que Kawai soy. Ignora que los dejaré morir junto a todos en la Galaxia porque Yolo'' ''-Johnson: Por qué? Qué es tan especial sobre el Arca?'' ''-Quick to Adjust: Van a activar Halo, van a terminar lo que mis creadores comenzaron.'' ''-Johnson: Si disparan Halo ellos también morirán, se les ha mentido.'' ''-Quick to Adjust: Pero nostros permaneceremos…'' ''-Verónica Vale: Es esa la Razón por la que los ayudas?! La razón por la que los has ayudado todo este tiempo?!'' ''-Quick to Adjust: Una vez que Halo sea activado volveremos a nuestros hogares. Tal vez, nuestros creadores volverán con nosotros… Esperaremos.'' ''-Johnson: Nadie volverá por ti hijo, los Forerruner murieron cuando activaron los anillos. Ustedes son todo lo que queda de ellos.'' ''-Quick to Adjust: No, no lo somos. Hay otros…'' ø Zuculentas Armas Para Halo Wars 2 ah, y un élite, un curioso élite ø' '' ''Continuamos con las armas de Halo Wars 2. Algo que me encantó de Halo Wars 2 fue el hecho de ser fiel a los modelos originales (En los modelos y diseños de las Armas, Armaduras, Vehículos <---Bueno, esto mas o menos, y por supuesto la Hermosísima Spirit of Fire) al contrario de lo ocurrido por ejemplo en la serie animada de Halo: The Fall of Reach. Pero dentro del juego, con el regreso de los Brutes y todo este pedo de los desterrados pudimos algunas que otras cosillas po ahí: *thumb|400px'Rife de Plasma Brute: ' En una de las cinemáticas del juego nos encontramos con un brute en plena retirada utilizando un riflle de plasma brute. Esto no tendría mucha importancia a no ser que recordemos que claramente, aunque poco a poco fusionarán la historia principal con la de Halo Wars, por lo que lo más probable es que veamos rifles de Plasma Brute en Halo 6. *'Cañón Brute: Es exactamente lo mismo de arriba, no me hagan repetirlo. * 'El otro cañón Brute: '''A lo largo del juego es posible ver a brutes con un cañón que yo en lo personal desconosco y si alguien sabe que pedo con esta arma por favor comparta su valiosa y delizioza información. *'El Élite: '''Este el el élite que es mandado por el covenant para matar a atriox en el relato de Isabel (Salió en el Trailer del juego así que es spoilers, al primero que se queje le pego un sape pero de los sabrosos). Lo curioso de éste élite es que porta una espada de energía color rojo y, a quiénes más conocemos queporten este tipo de espadas? A los élites de la Silent Shadow, pero, quiénes son ellos? Estos thumb|left|132px|Elites de la Silent Shadow élites son una división especial de Sangheili de Operaciones Especiales. Servián en misiones de extracción pero sobre todo de asesinatos. Para refrescarles la memoria son estos elites, lo que principalmente me llama la atención es el hecho de que después del Gran Ciama estos elites se ieron a la tarea de asesinar Brutes, siendao Atriox uno de sus muchos objetivos. La misión de asesinato de este Brute no salió según lo planeado y el escuadrón de Silent Shadow liderado por Resa 'Azavayl terminó uniéndose a los Desterrados. La armadura de el elite no coincide con la de Silent Shadow, pero en mi opinión es demaciada casualidad juntar a los desterrados y a un élite con espada roja en un mismo juego. thumb|400px ø Desperdicio en la Historia de Halo Wars 2 ø' Esta en más como una opinión mía y tranquilos, no daré spoilers. Digo desperdicio porque aunque en lo personal la Historia de Halo Wras 2fue bastante buena, siento que pudieron haberlo hecho mucho mejor. Es como cuando te dan un chocolate de la rosa (<--- Una ,arca muy comercial en México), no está mal pero sabes que pudieron haberte dado un chocolate Hershey's. Desperdiciaron cosas como lo que mencioné de los super-mega-chingonsísimos elites de la Silent Shadow y el Hype que le sacaron a HW2 por medio de Halo: Smoke and Shadow. Además de eso siento que Atriox no tiene tanto protagonismo en el juego como se esperaba (Y sabe por que Jerome y Alice tienen voz de Ruquitos), y decimus cumple un poco más ese aspecto. PD: Yo quería más cinemáticas!!! 'ø Dadab, algo más que un Grunt ø''' Para cerrar con broche de oro una historia de amistad entre un huragok y un grunt, nomás que ahorita no tengo tiempo de escribirlo así que lo escribiré seguramente hoy el la noche o mañana por la mañana… øø Categoría:Entradas